Episode 66 - The Terra-cosmic Autumn Grand Prix!
The Terra-cosmic Autumn Grand Prix! is the 28th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 66th episode in the series overall. It first aired on October 12, 2015. Plot A new dream team is formed, Cosmic Omurice Da Vinci, who perform and win the coord, while Aromasoreshi Mi fail to Cyalume change! Summary Laala, Dorothy and Mikan form a compatible dream team with Ajimi and Cosmo called Cosmic Omurice da Vinci, but are worried about what the others will say. However, Sophie, Mirei, Shion, Aroma and Leona all show support for their friends and understand their feelings, causing their own cyalume charms to react and Meganii reveals they may also form a compatible dream team, which they call Aromasoreshi Mi. Meanwhile Fuwari is seen at the school with Non helping her goat to give birth to three baby goats. She then takes them to Pripara and it is reveal there is a separate gate for the goats to enter the Pripara world through. Fuwari also enters the Dream theatre with her goat and three babies much to the surprise of everyone. Many teams compete in the dream theatre but it's not until Aromasoreshi Mi perform that things get interesting. The team fails to cyalume change into the Autumn Dream Parade Coord, which surprises even Hibiki who thought that Sophie and Shion would manage to do it. During the after performance interview the mascots reveal that if no team is able to win the princess coords, the dream theatre will be cancelled, shocking Laala and the other members of Cosmic Omurice da Vinci. However the members of Aromasoreshi Mi all believe that Laala and the others will succeed and cheer them on. Cosmic Omurice da Vinci perform their dream theatre live and manage to win the coord. The Thieving Genius then appears but does not steal the coord. Major Events *Ajimi, Laala, Dorothy, Mikan, and Cosmo's Dream Team debuts and is named Cosmic Omurice da Vinci. In addition, their Cyalume Change into the Autumn Dream Parade Coord. *Ajimi and Cosmo perform in a Dream Theater live for the first time. *A Dream Team is formed between Sophie, Mirei, Leona, Shion, and Aroma. **This makes them the first Dream Team to lack a Lovely type member. *It is revealed that if no team manages to Cyalume Change into the Dream Parade Coords and ring the Charm Bell, then the Dream Parade itself is cancelled. *Hibiki makes her second appearance as the Thieving Genius, but refrains from stealing the Autumn Dream Parade Coords. *This is the first time in which Dorothy and Leona are seen performing separately. Trivia *Fuwari also forms a Dream Team with her pet goat and her newborn kids, known as Fuwari and the Does. **This makes them the first Dream Team to have non-human members, the second to lack a Lovely-typed idol, the first to lack a Cool and Pop-typed idol, and the first to be completely made up of Natural-typed idols. *It is revealed that there is a gate for goats to enter PriPara. *There was an animation error where Dorothy was shown wearing the Summer Dream Parade Coord during her solo flying shot rather than the Autumn Dream Parade Coord. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2